dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Awaken Your Dormant Fighting Spirit! Gohan's Fight!
" |TitleImage = |Japanese title = 眠った闘志を呼び覚ませ! 孫悟飯の闘い!! |Rōmaji title = Nemutta tōshi o yobisamase! Son Gohan no tatakai!! |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 80 |Saga = Universe Survival Saga |Manga = |Airdate = February 26, 2017 |Previous = Universe 9's Basil the Kicker vs Universe 7's Majin Buu |Next = Crusher Bergamo vs. Son Goku! Which Has Sky-High Strength?! }} "Awaken Your Sleeping Battle Spirit! Son Gohan's Fight!!" (眠った闘志を呼び覚ませ! 孫悟飯の闘い!!, Nemutta tōshi o yobisamase! Son Gohan no tatakai!!) is the eightieth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is February 26, 2017. Summary The next match of the Zen Exhibition Match is Gohan of Universe 7 against Lavender of Universe 9. Gohan remarks that he hasn't participated in a tournament in a long time, and he should take things slowly to regain his fighting sense. While Lavender silently chuckles to himself, Gohan says he must see how Lavender fights with his eyes since his ki cannot be sensed. Goku tells Gohan to not wait and see Lavender's actions, but to start the fight without holding anything back because Gohan is strong. Gohan agrees and thanks him, and the two fighters walk towards each other. Grand Priest calls for the match to commence. Immediately, Gohan attacks and he and Lavender exchange a number of blows. When Gohan throws a punch, Lavender dodges it and wraps himself around Gohan's arm. Lavender then sprays a mist of poison gas in Gohan's face, blinding him. Lavender then sprays the same gas on his fists and uses them to attack Gohan, further immobilizing him. Whis exclaims that Lavender is using a very powerful poison. While Lavender is overwhelming Gohan, Rou proudly exclaims that this is what Lavender of the Trio De Dangers is capable of. Mr. Satan yells out that this is cheating, and Goku reminds him that in this tournament anything goes. Despite Rou's boasting, Shin pulls out a bag of Senzu Beans, saying that if Universe 9 healed their fighter mid-battle, they can, too. However, Gohan tells him that he doesn't need a Senzu Bean, not wanting anyone to interfere in this battle, wanting to use only his power. Goku agrees with him, saying that against an opponent whom Gohan cannot see or sense, this is the perfect training for him to regain his fighting sense. Ignoring Lavender's boasting, Gohan quietly concentrates to hear and feel Lavender's movements. When Lavender tries to attack from behind, Gohan blocks his attack the instant he feels Lavender's leg connecting on his head. The two Zen-Oh are impressed and gleefully watch. Exclaiming it was a fluke, Lavender tries attacking again, but Gohan blocks every single hit and counterattacks. Bergamo points out to a surprised Rou that since Gohan lost his sense of vision, he is heightening his other four senses, also commenting that Gohan is a worthy opponent. After more trial-and-error, Lavender flies into the air, and Gohan remarks he can no longer hear his footsteps. Lavender then fires Ki Blasts at Gohan, and he has trouble defending himself. Goku exclaims that this could be bad for Gohan, but is confident that his son will be able to overcome things the harder they get. When Lavender prepares to finish Gohan off, Gohan says he hasn't had a chance to unleash his power, transforming into a Super Saiyan. The two Zen-Oh are amazed that Gohan is shining and gold, and Grand Priest informs them that he is a Super Saiyan. Toppo realizes that Universe 7 has fighters that can willfully alter their power level. Lavender exclaims that despite Gohan's power increase, he should still be helpless in sensing Lavender's attacks, and Gohan tells him to give it a shot. Lavender does so, and Gohan manages to deflect his ki blast. Gohan deflects more ki blasts, and flies straight towards Lavender and relentlessly assaults him. Lavender asks if Gohan can see him, and Gohan says that his ki detects where he is. Whis and Shin praise Gohan for wisely using his Super Saiyan powers like an active radar, but Whis exclaims that this could be a double-edged sword. When Gohan tries to finish off Lavender, he collapses and powers down to base. Whis and Beerus comment that due to becoming a Super Saiyan, the poison spreading in Gohan's body is accelerating. Lavender takes this opportunity to assault a helpless Gohan and spraying even more poison on him. Despite his disadvantage, Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan again and the two fight a heated battle, also entering a beam struggle with Lavender's ki blast and Gohan's Kamehameha. However, Gohan is overwhelmed due to gradually getting weaker from the poison, which has begun spreading throughout his entire body. Lavender sprays more poison, and Gohan flies straight through it, attacking Lavender and grabbing him with a Full-Nelson. Exclaiming it doesn't matter if he's blind if they're that close, Gohan slams himself and Lavender to the ring below, causing an explosion. When Lavender is knocked out, Gohan momentarily stands up to say he has won, and falls down himself. Grand Priest exclaims the match is a tie due to both fighters being unable to continue. Goku feeds his son a Senzu Bean, proud of his performance and that it got him excited, but Gohan still says he's too weak. Grand Priest announces to all of the spectators his rankings of the universes, giving Universe 7 an average of 3.18, which is second from the bottom. Whis asks which universe ranked below them, and it turned out to be Universe 9 with an average of 1.86. Grand Priest reveals the stipulation of the losing universes to be destroyed to the public, and Champa is afraid of this news. While each universe discuss this, Shin asks Grand Priest if every universe that enters will be destroyed if they lose. Grand Priest informs him that Universes 1 & 12, along with 5 & 8, are exempt from entering as their average is over 7. Whis simplifies his words, explaining that every other universe would be erased because they're weaker, but will be spared if they win in the Tournament of Power. Mr. Satan faints when Shin explains to him their fate if they lose in the tournament. Beerus blames Shin's passive nature for allowing mortals to develop themselves, and Shin blames Beerus for being asleep most of the time. Elder Kai asks what will happen to the gods, and Grand Priest answers that they will also be erased with their universe, except for the angels. Whis and Vados seem to be aware of this and Beerus, Shin, Elder Kai, Champa, and Universe 6 Supreme Kai are flustered that they will still live. Preparing to announce the third match, Grand Priest repairs the ring. The final fight between Goku and Bergamo is about to begin. Battles *Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Lavender Trivia Gallery Gohan's Kamehameha vs Lavender1.png|Gohan's Kamehameha vs Lavender's Full Power Energy Wave Gohan's Kamehameha vs Lavender2.png| Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga